


Übermench

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Inspired by playing as Scout in Mann vs. Machine mode.Written in 2012.





	

This must have been what being Superman felt like.

Being more powerful than a locomotive was still several upgrades out of reach, but Scout was sure that he had the “faster than a speeding bullet” and “leaps buildings in a single bound” parts covered and then some. He darted in and out of the robots like a bee, each pile of money he stuffed in his trousers somehow making him tougher and tougher to kill.

“Gotta go fast gotta go fast gotta go fast,” he chanted to himself as he pumped his legs and soared into the air.

He never wanted to do anything else ever again. Five point CP or Payload Race? Kingdoms have risen and fallen before one of those rounds ever resolved in a way that wasn’t complete bullshit. Capture the Flag? He’d long ago gotten sick of getting his fragile self shredded by eleventy billion sentries.

Here, he got to kick so many different kinds of ass that he wasn’t sure he’d ever feel bored.


End file.
